macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-1D Valkyrie
The VF-1D Valkyrie is a Variable Fighter featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. It is a of the VF-1 Valkyrie. Known pilots include Hikaru Ichijyo.Macross Perfect Memory Page 151 Technology & Combat Characteristics A VF-1D Valkyrie is a two-seater variant of the VF-1 Valkyrie and it is used for training. It features two TV camera "eye" systems within the head. It has slightly upgraded firepower because of a second RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannon.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 26/06/2013 Pages 5 to 6 When a VF-1D transforms into Battroid mode, the head can open, allowing the two seats to emerge at the top, arranged vertically. The back seat emerges first and the front seat, where the pilot sits, emerges second underneath the back seat, this led Yoshio to initially believe that VT-102 was empty. Armaments *;Fixed RÖV-20 Anti-Aircraft Laser Cannons :Manufactured by Mauler. Unlike other VF-1 variants, the VF-1D comes with two. Each one fires 6,000 pulses per minute. *;GU-11 55 mm Three-barrel Gatling Gun Pod :Manufactured by Howard, has 200 rounds and fires at 1,200 rounds per minute. Special Equipment & Features *;Detachable Forward Fuselage :The of a VF-1D ValkyrieMacross Perfect Memory Page 159 functions as an escape system that is furnished with an independent life support system, rescue transponder, a hypo-metabolic system, and a simple emergency medical system. Not only are then internals altered by exchanging parts, but it was also designed with emphasis on improving the pilot's chance of survival.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 26/06/2013 Page 7 It can be also be carried by a VF-1S Valkyrie. When a VF-1S is in Battroid mode, it attaches to the underside of an elbow. When a VF-1S is in GERWALK or Fighter, mode, it attaches to the underside of the fuselage. An example of this feature being used was when Roy Focker, in his VF-1S Valkyrie in Battroid mode, detached the forward fuselage of VT-102 to rescue Hikaru Ichijyo and Lynn Minmay, who were under attack by Regult, and carried with the arms of his VF-1S in GERWALK mode, he later transformed his VF-1S into Fighter mode flew with the VF-1D's forward fuselage attached beneath it. History Space War I Hikaru Ichijyo-5 Roy Focker-4 VF-1D-1 SDFM-1.png|Roy letting Hikaru check out the cockpit of VT-102. Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png|Hikaru and Roy in the cockpit of VT-102. A VF-1A is in the background. VF-1D-3 SDFM-1.png|VT-102 in Battroid mode standing in front of the Nyan Nyan Chinese Restaurant. On February 7, 2009, the SDF-1 Macross's launch day, a particular VF-1D Valkyrie, one labeled VT-102, was parked near a VF-1A on South Ataria Island. Roy Focker let his kōhai, Hikaru Ichijyo, check out the cockpit of VT-102 stating he would let Hikaru fly it with himself in the back-seat but after the Macross automatically fired its main cannon, which Hikaru called a "flashy salute", Roy went to check something out and told Hikaru to stay in the cockpit. When the other fighters on the island took-off, Hikaru was sleeping. First Lieutenant Hayase appeared on his screen, wondering why VT-102 hadn't took-off from the Display Grounds. The puzzled Hikaru tried to leave, but personnel fitted VT-102 with a gunpod, preparing him for launch, despite the mess the runaway was in. A man closed the cockpit and Hikaru accepted he must fight. He screamed while flying through the explosions in a battle between Valkyries and Gnerl Fighter Pods. Later in the battle, Roy casually used missiles on a Gnerl approaching VT-102. Hikaru blanked out and woke up to find his VT-102 spinning towards the ground. First Lieutenant Hayase hailed and gave him the order to veer off immediately. He failed to do so. Realizing he's a civilian, First Lieutenant Hayase guided him. VT-102 transformed from Fighter mode, to GERWALK mode and finally Battroid mode as it landed while crashing three buildings. It stopped when the hands of VT-102 pulled down a electrical transmission tower, crushing a fourth building. VT-102 lay in ruble in a humanoid mode and then stood up in front of a restaurant. In the neighborhood at the time was the Mayor, his colleague and another civilian, who were hiding in between two buildings near the Nyan Nyan, believing VT-102 was an alien robot. Meanwhile, Lynn Minmay, her aunt and uncle were hiding behind the entrance to the Nyan Nyan. Once the VT-102 stopped moving, Yoshio, ran across the street to Minmay, he wanted to go up to Minmay's room on the third floor so he could get a better look at the robot. Gallery GU-11.gif|GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Mecha Category:Variable Fighters